Adieu Harry, je veillerai toujours sur toi
by Zabou
Summary: one shot. Point de vue de Lily: les derniers instants avant sa mort.


Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK ROWLING

Salut. Voilà mon deuxième one shot. C'est sur les derniers instants de Lily Potter avant sa mort.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, laisser moi des reviews s'il vous plait.

**Adieu Harry, je veillerai toujours sur toi.**

Je n'en peux plus ! Cela fait cinq jours que je ne dors plus. Il y a quelques jours, j'étais persuadé d'être la femme la plus heureuse de la terre. J'ai un mari que j'aime de tout mon cœur et nous avons eu un enfant que j'aime tout autant.

Mais pourtant, en ce moment je suis malheureuse. Enfin malheureuse n'est pas le bon mot, je suis…tourmentée…mais c'est un doux euphémisme.

Pourquoi cela ? C'est si simple…et pourtant si compliqué.

Commençons depuis le début : je suis une sorcière. Lorsque j'ai appris cela, a l'âge de 11 ans, j'ai sauté de joie. Toute la famille était contente, enfin…toute à part ma sœur Petunia évidemment. Elle ne peux plus me supporter depuis ce jour, elle m'a renié, sur le coup j'ai eu très mal, mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que mes problèmes d'adolescente n'étaient que broutilles comparés à ce qui se passe maintenant.

Donc j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière et je suis allée au collège Poudlart, la meilleure école de Sorcellerie. Je me suis imaginée que le monde de la magie était un monde de joie où tout le monde vivait en harmonie…quelle utopie !

Je me suis très vite aperçue qu'il n'y avait pas que des gens biens, il n'y avait qu'à voir certains Serpentards. Et puis tout a dégénéré avec la montée en puissance du mage noir répondant au nom de Lord Voldemort.

C'est un fou…il n'y a pas d'autres qualificatifs pour décrire cet homme… _homme_ ! Mais en est-ce encore un ? Rien de moins sûr.

Il tue des milliers de gens, il tue pour le plaisir, torture des familles entière. Uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, des moldus comme on les appelle, ou parce que leur sang n'est pas _pur_, comme moi par exemple, qu'il appelle sang de bourbe… Juste une histoire de sang, c'est ridicule…cela me rappelle Hitler avec les juifs, et comme à cette époque là, peu de gens bougent. Ils ont peur je pense. Peur de se faire remarquer et que le mage noir s'en prenne à eux. Heureusement, il y a de la résistance : l'Ordre du Phénix fondé par Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlart, mais nous sommes si peu.

James, mon mari, et moi en faisons partit, ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice et Franck. Enfin Alice et Frank en faisaient partit. Ils ont été torturés par des mangemerts, les partisans de Voldemort, avec le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison. Pauvre Alice, nous étions amies à Poudlart. Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont un fils du même âge que le notre. Il va grandir sans ses parents, mais au moins il aura sa grand mère qui l'aimera. Tandis que si il nous arrive quelque chose, Harry n'aura rien ni personne pour l'élever. Les parents de James sont morts, aussi assassinés par Voldemort et les miens pas des mangemorts. Il ne lui resterait plus que ma sœur, mais elle me déteste de plus en plus, surtout depuis la mort de nos parents. Elle dit que c'est de ma faute…remarque, elle n'a pas tord.

Si je ne dors pas en ce moment, c'est parce que nous sommes recherchés par Voldemort. Il sait que nous faisons partit de l'Ordre du Phénix et de plus il est contre la famille Potter depuis longtemps. Les membres de cette famille se sont toujours opposés à lui, pourtant il a essayé de les rallier à sa cause depuis le début car c'est une famille très puissante et influente sur la communauté magique, mais ils n'ont pas cédé…ils en ont payé le prix, ils sont tous mort. De cette famille autrefois répandue, il ne reste que nous : James, Lily et Harry Potter.

Nous aussi nous en paierons le prix un de ces jours, j'en suis intimement persuadée. Nous sommes censés être en sécurité…et pourtant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Dumbledore nous a proposé de prendre un gardien du secret pour empêcher Voldemort ne trouver notre maison. Nous avons tout de suite pensé à Sirius Black, en qui nous avons toute confiance, c'était logique…justement, trop logique, donc nous avons pris Peter Pettigrow, dans le secret. Même Dumbledore pense que c'est Sirius, tout comme Remus Lupin.

J'aime beaucoup Remus, il est sage et réfléchi, le fait qu'il soit un loup garou ne change rien pour moi, il est comme mon frère. Sirius aussi je l'aime bien, même si il n'est pas assez sérieux à mon goût, il fait toujours des farces. Mais je sais qu'il peut être très sérieux quand il veut, James le considère comme son frère et même moi je lui aurais donner ma vie entre les mains sans hésiter.

Mais il ne fallait prendre ni Remus ni Sirius comme gardien, c'était trop évident. Il y avait aussi mon amie Alice, mais elle a une famille, nous ne pouvions pas la mettre encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Donc nous avons pris Peter Pettigrow, le dernier membre du fameux groupe des Maraudeurs. Peter est gentil, timide et discret, je l'aime bien, même si mes relations avec lui sont moins fortes qu'avec le reste du groupe.

Mais alors pourquoi je ne dors pas ? Cela fait cinq jours maintenant que Peter est notre gardien. Cinq nuits que je ne dors plus et que je suis en état de peur constante.

James aussi, il essaie de paraître serein, mais je sais qu'au fond, tout bon Gryffondor qu'il est, il a tout de même peur. Peur pour lui, pour moi, pour nous.

Je l'aime tellement, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, il fait partie de moi, et moi sans lui, je n'existe plus.

Là nous sommes assis dans le canapé du salon, je suis dans ses bras, c'est le seul endroit où j'arrive à me calmer un peu. Harry dors dans sa chambre…il a de la chance de pouvoir dormir, il n'a qu'un an et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il comprends que nous sommes en danger. Je suis persuadée qu'il deviendra un très grand sorcier. Il ressemble tellement à son père. C'est déjà son portrait, à part les yeux qui sont identiques aux miens.

James et moi ne parlons pas. A quoi bon les mots. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y a rien à faire….à part attendre.

Pourquoi sommes nous si nerveux, Pater ne nous trahirais pas…si ?

Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981 et c'est l'heure du dîner. Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller le préparer. C'est Halloween et pour la première fois nous ne le fêtons pas avec nos amis. Ils ne peuvent pas venir à cause du sort de fidélité.

J'entends un grand bruit venant de l'entrée. Mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse. Un rire froid retentit.

C'est fini, Voldemort nous a trouvé, Peter nous a trahis. Je regarde James, il a dû faire le même cheminement que moi dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper d'avantage. Il faut penser à Harry avant tout. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, je l'entends qui pleure dans sa chambre, il s'est réveiller. Comment aurait-il pu continuer à dormir alors que le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps est entré dans sa maison ?

Je serre James contre moi, je prie pour que se ne soit pas la dernière fois mais ma conscience me hurle qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement, c'est fini. Je l'embrasse, nos lèvres se touchent une dernière fois, je ferme les yeux pour graver cet instant à tout jamais dans mon cœur.

Prends Harry et va-t-en.

Je ne veux pas le laisser. Mais je sais qu'il a raison. Nous devons penser à Harry avant tout. Je ferai tout pour mon fils, même donner ma vie. Je regarde celui que j'aime et lui adresse un sourire.

A tout a l'heure James. Je t'aime.

Puis je me tourne vers l'escalier et je l'entends murmurer.

Moi aussi je t'aime ma Lily. Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné dans ma vie avec Harry. Adieu.

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches et me retrouve dans la chambre de bébé. Harry est debout à côté de son lit et me regarde tristement. Il a compris ? Il est si intelligent !

J'entends une voix glaciale prononcer le sort de la mort, puis un bruit de chute. Mon cœur se serre. Celui pour qui mon cœur battait n'est plus.

La porte s'ouvre sur le mage noir. Je vois son visage pour la première fois et je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à un serpent. Je souris, ma pensée était digne d'un Maraudeur. Je murmure :

Attends moi James, je te rejoints dans quelques minutes.

Je le vois se diriger vers Harry qui s'est reculé vers la cheminée. Il a sa baguette pointée sur lui. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Harry le regarde avec défi. Cela me confirme ce que je pensais : Harry deviendra un très grand sorcier et il détruira tout ce mal.

NON, PAS HARRY, TUEZ MOI A SA PLACE.

Pousse toi petite idiote.

NON, PAS HARRY !

Tu l'auras voulu. Tu vas mourir.

J'ai réussit. Sa baguette est maintenant pointée sur moi. On m'a dit que j'étais une puissante sorcière, il est maintenant temps de le prouver : « Que par mon sacrifice, mon enfant soit protégé. Que tout l'Amour que mon mari et moi lui portons soit plus fort que la mort. »

AVADA…

Adieu Harry, je veillerai toujours sur toi.

KEDA

Je t'aime mon fils. Ne l'oublies jamais. Ton père et moi te protégerons de là haut.

VRA

Le sort me frappe de plein fouet. Je souris…mon dernier sourire…il est pour mon fils. Je sais que j'ai réussit. Harry ne mourra pas ce soir.

Alors ? C'était bien ? Review svp !


End file.
